ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gelatinous cube
A gelatinous cube is a fictional monster from the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. It is a ten-foot cube of transparent gelatinous ooze, which is able to absorb organic matter. Creative origins Although it resembles other fictional monsters, the gelatinous cube is an invention of Gary Gygax, and first appeared in the Monster Manual (1977)Monster Manual, rather than being lifted from outside sources and adapted to a roleplaying setting, as were many mythological monsters like the minotaur and dryad. Being a cube that is a perfect ten feet on each side, it is specifically and perfectly adapted to its native environment, the standard, 10-foot by 10-foot dungeon corridors which were ubiquitous in the earliest Dungeons & Dragons modules, particularly the randomly-generated ones created using the rules in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Ecology A gelatinous cube looks like a transparent ooze of mindless, gelatinous matter in the shape of a cube. It slides through dungeon corridors, absorbing everything in its path, digesting everything organic and secreting non-digestible matter in its wake. Contact with its exterior can result in a paralyzing electric shock, after which the cube will proceed to slowly digest its stunned and helpless prey. Reproduction is through a form of asexual 'budding', in which a smaller, stub cube is left behind in a side corridor to grow into a full-sized cube, although these stub cubes run the risk of being absorbed by their own parent on its next trip down the corridor. Scholars have determined that juvenile gelatinous cubes grow to fit their own natural environment, adapting their exterior proportions to the size of the corridors they most commonly sweep. Gelatinous cubes typically live underground. Some legends whisper of monstrous, "legendary" gelatinous cubes in the deep and secret places beneath the earth that have grown to several hundred thousand cubic feet of volume. Alignment Gelatinous cubes, being mindless, are always neutral. 4th edition The gelatinous cube appears in the Monster Manual for this edition, under the ooze entry. In other media *In Ultima I a gelatinous cube is commonly encountered in the dungeon levels. *In Castle of the Winds there is a "gelatinous glob" creature whose sprite showed that the monster was cubical. *In the virtual pet game Psypets, the gelatinous cube is one of the many monsters the player's pet can defeat. *On the Neopets website, there are jelly blobs named "gelatinous non-cubes." *Gelatinous cubes are one of the many types of monsters in NetHack. *The ASCII based game Moria features a treasure rich gelatinous cube. *On the Giga Pets handheld games, Gelatinous cubes are one of the many food items. *In the massively multiplayer online game Dofus, the Jellies' Peninsula and Jellith Dimension are devoted to cube shaped Jelly monsters of various flavors and colors. *In one episode of the absurdist comic Bob the Angry Flower the title character's marketing pitch is nearly ruined by a gelatinous cube which repeatedly yells "Cube!" as it attempts to consume him. After this episode the author Stephen Notley received a number of messages from D&D players who had incorporated cubes which yelled "Cube!" into their games. *Gelatinous cubes occur both in Everquest and Everquest 2. *In the 1992 movie Wayne's World, arcade owner Noah Vanderhoff talks about a fictional game in which a gelatinous cube consumes villages. *The Hordes of the Underdark expansion for Neverwinter Nights included an ambush by a gelatinous cube while in the Underdark. *In the movie Futurama: Bender's Game, while playing D&D Dwight Conrad states that the gelatinous cube dies in horrible poverty. *In the MMORPG Runescape there are so-called "Jellies" modeled after Gelatinous Cubes, though they are only knee-high. References *Greenwood, Ed. "The Ecology of the Gelatinous Cube." Dragon Magazine #124 (TSR, 1987). *Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977). *Williams, Skip, Jonathan Tweet, and Monte Cook. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). Footnotes External links * Statistics for Gelatinous Cube * The gelatinous cube in Neverwinter Nights Category:Dungeons & Dragons standard creatures Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:1977 introductions